


Towelling Off

by misumaru



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: When he'd walked into the changing room, Taira had only hoped to see Sekizan. Instead, what awaits him is an unprecedented find...





	Towelling Off

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to my wonderful beta Ldybastet for the encouragement!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Shiori Amase.

The towel lay discarded on the bench, tempting Taira with its very existence. It was Sekizan’s, it had to be – who else would own something embroidered with such delicate pink blossoms? They matched the t-shirt pattern Sekizan so often wore when Taira follow- saw him out and about. Yes.

Sekizan had been magnificent during the game – a sculpted god as he ran around the pitch, muscles gleaming and glistening with sweat. It was all Taira could do not to come then and there when Sekizan tackled him, the strength emanating from that muscled body almost overwhelming. It had been an honour to lose to him! And now, here was his towel. A towel that Sekizan had undoubtedly used to wipe off the sweat and grime after the game. Maybe he’d even showered already and used it to dry off. Taira shuddered a little at the mental image of Sekizan rubbing it over his naked body, then using it to wring the water out of that magnificent hair…

He glanced around cautiously. He really wasn’t supposed to be here – it was, after all, the other team’s changing room. Taira had only originally come in to congratulate Sekizan on a game well played and maybe catch an eyeful of skin if he was in the middle of changing. This, however, was an unprecedented find.

Voices started to come from the direction of the showers and get louder, so Taira snatched up the towel as quickly as he could and carried his precious cargo back to his own changing room as carefully and reverentially as he could while charging headlong along the corridors. Luckily, his own team seemed to be in the process of leaving, meaning he should be free to do as he pleased, even if Miyuki did give him an odd look as they passed in the doorway. Taira shrugged – it was probably just because he had been running, that was all, nothing to do with how the towel had been clutched tightly to his chest. He stripped off quickly and stepped into the shower room, never letting the towel leave his sight for a single second.

Taira didn’t turn the water on, not yet. Why take the risk of getting his prize wet and washing off the very reason he’d taken it in the first place? He raised it to his face and, after a moment’s hesitation, inhaled deeply, noting with some surprise how soft it felt against his face. Not that he needed any further confirmation, but it was definitely Sekizan’s – it had the same musky smell he’d come to associate with Sekizan from scrums and tackles, a scent that was deeply masculine. Taira inhaled again, noticing how hard he was getting as he did so. Admittedly, he’d pretty much been in a constant state of arousal since he’d found out who they were playing, but now it was getting seriously painful. He really needed to do something about it, and soon.

He automatically reached down to start stroking his cock and then stopped, pulling the towel away from his face and glancing back and forth between it and his hand. No-one was here, maybe he should just… As if possessed, he started to rub the towel over his chest, sighing as the soft fibres brushed over his painfully hard nipples. Sekizan’s hands wouldn’t be as soft as this – how could they be – but with his scent still lingering in the air it was easy for Taira to pretend. The towel – no, Sekizan – dipped lower, the edges trailing over Taira’s abs and just dangling over the length of his cock. Taira felt a burst of excitement in his chest at the thought of how something that had been used by Sekizan so intimately was so close to touching him. He had to calm down, if he didn’t he ran the risk of coming right away and he didn’t want that. He needed to savour the experience…

“Yeah, he was in here last time I saw him.”

Taira’s ears pricked up. Miyuki? But he’d left, hadn’t he? Had he forgotten something? More footsteps could be heard coming from the changing room, drawing closer, and then the voice Taira both did and didn’t want to hear the most right now joined Miyuki’s.

“What I don’t understand is why he took my towel.”

“He looked really shady with it too. I don’t see him anywhere though, maybe he’s left already? Unless...”

They were right outside the door. Taira hurriedly shoved the towel over his crotch in an attempt to cover himself, and then moaned as a wave of pleasure swept over him, unable to stop himself from coming at the realisation of what he’d just done. The poor, abused towel was further stained as Taira emptied himself all over it, surprising himself with the sheer amount of come. Sekizan! Oh, Sekizan…

When Taira emerged from his orgasm-induced haze, Miyuki, Sekizan, and Miyuki’s giant blond friend were in the room and standing a respectable distance away from him. Miyuki’s friend looked traumatised, blushing and squirming as he tried to hide behind the others, while Miyuki just looked unimpressed. Sekizan though…

Sekizan had his lip curled in disgust or annoyance and then turned on his heel, striding out of the room. “Keep the towel.”

Miyuki and his friend quickly followed him, leaving Taira alone once again. Taira just wanted the entire room to swallow him up, Sekizan’s reaction leaving him crushed, but…

At least he got to keep the towel?


End file.
